


Business and Pleasure

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Aliases, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Suits, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Lyle rendezvous during rush hour, and things get Out of Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

It's downtown and the subway is flooded with suits at this time of day, but Klaus steps onto the Eastbound line and easily finds Lyle in position, sitting in the NW corner of the third car. The younger Katharon member blends in perfectly and Klaus wonders if this was how Lyle usually spent his evenings before becoming Gene-1: fleeing the office at 5:30 with the top button of his dress shirt undone and tieknot drooping low to reveal the pale skin of his neck, green eyes floating around the crowd of people with mild interest. His dark suit looks slightly wrinkled from a day of perfectly honest, legal work and he even has his hair tied back in a loose ponytail, an effort to look more conservative probably. Klaus has to hand it to him, it's a good touch. Hell, it's a good look overall for Lyle. Klaus tries to keep his glances short, but he hasn't seen enough of the other agent in over a month, and he's almost forgotten how easy on the eyes Lyle can be.

Their eyes meet briefly before Lyle fishes out a cellphone and outdated ear piece as props. As Klaus approaches, watching their reflection in the subway windows, Lyle's quick fingers dial a bogus alibi then tuck a stray tendril of hair behind his ear before sliding the piece over it. The movement probably wasn't meant to be sexual, but Klaus watches the fluid motion of Lyle's hands and can't stop the memory of those same fingers sliding up his chest, lingering exactly where they shouldn't. He blinks the image away and stops two seats short, waiting for the news.

“Hello? Oh! Yeah, hey. Been a while, right?” Lyle is just loud enough to hear, just obnoxious enough for other passengers around to roll their eyes and busy themselves with ignoring him. He stretches his arms out arrogantly when the man sitting next to him shuffles away, annoyed. “No, it's fine I just got out about 45 minutes ago. Yeah.”

Klaus sits, retrieves a notepad and pen from his pocket and flips the cover, trying not to study Lyle's reflection in the window. Especially the way that suit jacket gives him a leaner, bolder silhouette. Lyle almost looks serious. Definitely sexier.

“What's new? Well, hmmm.” Lyle draws out the suspense like a moron, with a smile to match. “How about the most gorgeous pair of ladies you ever laid eyes on? Stacked like you wouldn't believe and asses out of this world. And Oh, I fucking love blondes now.” An older woman coughs across from Lyle, shooting him an angry glare before getting up to move and Klaus is torn between wanting to slap the other man or suck him off right where he is sitting, because really, it's not every day Katharon captures two Enacts, much less gold-condition space types. “Oh please, would I lie to you?”

Klaus's excitement explodes and he struggles to keep a straight face, though his fingers tighten around the pen as he writes. He can already see the two MS standing in the ir meager base, repainted and gleaming in front of them, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from tasting the exposed skin of Lyle's neck in his mind.

“ Mmmhm. Little black dresses and fuck-me heels. Huh? Oh. Eve, Elaine, Eileen? Something like that.” Lyle's chest and throat move subtly when he laughs smugly at an imaginary joke, and Klaus tries to focus on the code, not the lusty gasps of air he imagines coming from those lips instead.

“Heh, where do you _think_ I took them? Yeah, the usual place. And I-- Idiot, no. Straight home afterwards. About a week ago.”

Despite the mental distractions, Klaus registers the rest. Enacts. Sending to Eve-3 in Qatar next week. Blacklisted Pilots. He's overjoyed but his face is a bland picture of singular focus on the articles in his hands as he writes. His eyes dart briefly to the reflection again and his cock twitches without warning because Lyle is grinning his way, beaming Sex and Victory as he continues to relay the good news.

“If you want to meet them you have to come over.” Lyle locks their eyes in the reflection as he speaks, and it's hard discerning what's code now. “Trust me, you won't regret it. Hm. Oh, _yeah_.”

Lyle deliberately carries on with that tone of sex slipping into his voice and Klaus can feel himself swelling. Right on schedule, the car screeches to a halt and the doors open to a flood of new passengers. Both agents gather their things, stand, give their seats up so they can move closer to each other. The swarm of anonymous bodies pushes them toward the windowed doors. Lyle faces the windows, fiddling with his ear piece and Klaus catches that wicked grin on Lyle's face, a knowing flash of teeth, as he nonchalantly slides behind him. 

Facing away from the crowd now, Klaus grins back for a second, wide and approving. An elderly man accidentally shoves into him, and his whole chest presses against Lyle 's back, but Klaus doesn't bother moving away when the shoving stops, just inches the toes of his feet right to Lyle's heels instead. It's suddenly hotter in their little corner, but that has less to do with the dense crowd and more to do with the way Lyle doesn't flinch when Klaus casually presses his hips against him, growing erection nudging itself in an all-too-familiar way against the hot ass in front of it.

“Something just came up,” Lyle clears his throat to keep from laughing and even Klaus has to suppresses a snort. Just couldn't resist, could he? Klaus moves his lower arm imperceptibly, dropping a data port into Lyle's back pocket, squeezing briefly before pulling out. He glances around the crowd, just in case. 

“I have to go. You can thank me next time.” Lyle finishes, voice low enough just for Klaus's ears as he ends the “call” and slips the ear piece off into his left pocket. Klaus's fingers are already there, spreading wide and sliding firmly over the front of Lyle's thigh.

“Quite a playboy, aren't you?” Klaus whispers in the clean-cut agent's ear, shallow awe barely masking arousal, and Lyle's eye's spark in response even though the rest of his body is stone. Hot, pulsating against Klaus's fingers, but still stone to anyone who glances their way. Shit, they really shouldn't start this game out here in the open --in a crowded subway car of all places-- but the momentum is already there. Klaus is confident he can keep his cool as it snowballs and he does have to admit, he wants to see if Lyle can do the same.

Lyle drops his grin and turns his head a fraction, aiming the words over his shoulder, “Excuse me, do I know you?” Klaus's eyes zero in on that expanse of warm skin and for a heartbeat, he can almost feel that swept-back hair brushing his nose and the hot, sensitive pulse of the other man's neck under lips. “Hey, do you mind?” Lyle shoots him a feisty look, protests just enough with an elbow against Klaus's stomach, but Klaus just slides his fingers out of Lyle's front pocket and across his thigh again, thumb grazing the obvious erection under the slacks. The other hand creeps up across the fabric of his right leg, grasping his hip firmly, possessively. Along with a medal for his work, Lyle definitely deserves an award for his acting.

“ I don't mind at all. Don't think you do either, playboy.” Klaus counters, his voice steady, his expression deadpan, his hands moving over the hard flesh and kneading in strong, teasing motions. “I bet they just followed you home didn't they?

Lyle's hips nudge forward, his swelling cock rubbing firmly into Klaus's hand. “Their boyfriends too, actually.”

“ Oh?” Shit. Even if they're already blacklisted, clingy pilots could be tricky.

Lyle starts breathing a touch heavier now as he exp lains a touch of swagger, “things got a bit – _mmn_ – rough, but– Hell, I'm not the only one sore today.” His finger's grasp at the front of Klaus's leg and Klaus almost lets up but Lyle just gives a low, suggestive laugh, plays his fingers lightly across the denim of Klaus's jeans. “Maybe they were already on the fence. I can sway them. Just need a bit more time.”

“ And what if they play you instead?” Klaus replies, dead serious and holding Lyle's eyes in the reflection. But he continues cupping his hand and pressing _hard_ because he can smell Lyle's sweat beading around that delicious looking neck, can almost feel the skin between his teeth and taste the salt on his tongue.

Lyle lets out the tiniest hiss, eyelids dropping just a fraction. “Not the se guys. They're pretty young.” He's leaning back against Klaus now, muscles tight as he concentrates on standing, tries to keep his breathing locked. “Besides, I think they know it's more fun switching sides.”

In his periphery, Klaus can see a group of teens eyeing them with a strange look, but Lyle is oblivious to the stares, fingers gripping tighter around Klaus's thigh.

Klaus inwardly balks, because his stop is seconds away and this is going on way too long, and he needs to get far away from Lyle _now_ before he yanks him by the belt into a photo booth or phone booth or toilet stall and fucks him senseless; slacks around his ankles, jacket open and shirt pushed up over his shaking chest, tie wrapped around his wrists... And shit, now Lyle's not the only one leaning for support.

“ Not stopping halfway,” Lyle suddenly grounds out as the car begins lurching to a halt and their bodies sway tighter against each other.

“ What?” Klaus pulls his hands back, suddenly not liking how that sounds or what it suggests.

As if reading Klaus's thoughts a second ago, Lyle wraps his fingers around Klaus's belt and angrily drags him through the doors, through the pushing crowd, toward the concrete columns at a dark end of the platform. Klaus barely has the time or wits to grab their bags off the floor, heart pounding in his ears. 

“ Gene-1, this is pushing it--”

“ Fuck no, you're going to finish what you started.” Lyle lets go of Klaus's belt when they clear the crowd and Klaus holds back a groan at the thought. He has a few braincells left to know that it's is a very bad idea, even if Lyle has a point. Even if he was aching to fuck Lyle in that suit, the moment he laid eyes on him.

Lyle pulls them around the column, just inches from the platform's edge, and this is getting more dangerous and reckless and stupid but Klaus is getting too hard to care. He gives into the stupidity of the moment, shoves a thigh snug against the other man's erection and rubs his own against a trembling leg. “F-Fuck--” Lyle stammers out, back sliding against the concrete wall, “My one good suit..!” he gasps, not sure who to blame. 

Klaus nuzzles impatiently against Lyle's neck, stubble scraping across soft skin before his mouth latches on, warm lips open and teeth grazing upward toward the shell of an ear. “How rough was it last night?” he barely grounds out before getting lost in the scent of Lyle's sweat, and that soft hair, and sucking hungrily.

“ Bullet grazed my knee--” Lyle's fingers scrabble to undo his belt, clumsily meeting Klaus's there again. “--still walking tho--” A moan pushes up from his twitching cock, cutting off the rest of the details. It echoes loudly down the tunnel, too late, and Klaus can only bite him for it.

Klaus feels Lyle's arms slide inside his own coat and pull again, forcing him to lean heavily, pin harder. Finally getting the belt undone, he slides his hand into Lyle's boxers and wraps tightly around the damp, pulsing flesh, feeling the hard skin of Lyle's stomach and soft pubic hair brushing as he starts pumping in earnest. “We have to end this or I'll miss my other contact,” he says quickly, his warm breath against Lyle's wet ear. His other hand snakes up Lyle's chest, scrapes and twists a nipple, and he feels Lyle's cock harden. They're already over time and Klaus's blood jumps when he hears the sharp horn of an approaching car not too far down the track. The rumbling gets louder and he presses his own cock harder against Lyle's hip, the rough feel of his clothes making it so painful and so good.

“Forget your other contact,” Lyle's head rolls back as he arches into Klaus's hand, not caring how hard it hits the concrete, “come back to see the new toys I got for you, let's fuck in the cockpits, get the damn Feddie stench out of them--” 

A flashing image of Lyle sprawled out in the pilot seat, the loud reverb of Lyle's moans in the cramped cockpit. That did it. Fuck, that did it like he couldn't believe. Klaus cums in blur, groaning and sucking hard on Lyle's ear. His hand stutters, freezing while he struggles to pull his brain back together.

“ Oh, _what_?! Don't you _dare_ -”

“ Shut up and cum already!” Klaus growls straight into Lyle's ear, and tightens his fingers mercilessly, pumping faster. Perfectly on cue, he feels hot liquid spill through his fingers with each rough stroke, Lyle's unrestrained moans lost in the noise as a string of subway cars barrel by. Klaus holds onto him tightly as the wind and rumbling pass, and he wonders, stupidly, if he could stop time.

The last car screeches to a halt, unloading passengers barely a meter away from where they're pressed into the shadows, gasping for air. “I could.. do you in one...” Lyle starts talking again after a few rapid heartbeats. “You could do me in the other...” Klaus just slides his mouth over Lyle's to shut him up before he's tempted to back with him and do exactly just that. Lyle's tongue slides slow and sat isfying against his, and Klaus weighs the idea of sending Shirin a cryptic, no-questions-allowed raincheck. But the sound of the subway pulling away snaps his sensibilities back. He holds back a groan when he lifts himself off the flushed body in front of him.

“ Work on turning those pilots first, then we'll see.” Klaus says, getting just enough air to sound serious.

“ Fuck.”

Klaus just ignores the cold sensation in his jeans as he checks that the coast is clear and slides along the wall back to the platform. He tosses Lyle an encouraging grin before laughing, “Finish what you started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the Gundam 00 Kinkmeme, archived at http://newtypebanana.blogspot.com/2013/04/klaus-x-lyle-s2-spy-games-suits-hand.html?zx=ffb2c78a8aa2813d


End file.
